


Girl at the Rock Show

by Josiesupernovae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Wrong year, could be kind of crack, fluffy hints of romance, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor and Clara meet at a rock concert, but turns out it's the wrong year. To make matters more difficult, their first encounter involves the Doctor accidently breaking Clara's nose. (Whouffaldi humor one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl at the Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt, "I broke your nose in a mosh pit" AU, except this isn't an AU. I made it more interesting. Also, I used the band Green Day because they're my favorite band, FIGHT ME. No, don't fight me please. Oh and the fic title comes from the song, "Rock Show" by blink 182, which is a good whouffaldi AU song TBH. "I fell in love with the girl at the rock show, she said what?, and I told her that I didn't know"...yeah you get it. Enjoy!

Clara loved to be front row center stage at concerts, however, only when she was in front. Tonight, she found herself smack right in the middle of the mosh pit, a tall bloke rudely blocking her view. The curse of being small, was that you couldn't see shit, especially when the band's frontman was short himself.

Tonight she was seeing one of her favorite bands, Green Day. She had adapted to the pleasurable pain of being pushed around in the pit, covered in her own sweat plus who knows who else's, and the energy vibrating through her body. It was all fine, other than the tall older guy in front of her. She kept trying to nudge her way in between everyone in front, but her small stature prohibited her from getting closer. Every time she moved inches to the side, he would move as well. One of their faster songs began to play, "St.Jimmy", and the crowd went wild. The moshing began and she stood her ground firmly to prevent being thrown down to the floor. She looked around to see men with women on their shoulders, and quickly regretted coming alone, however the Doctor would of hated it here.

When the song was ending and the wild movements were coming to a stop, the following thing happened in just a few seconds. The grey haired tall man in front of her rapidly elbowed her in the nose, causing a sharp pain followed by a warm sensation, her head feeling light. The man turned around to see what he had hit, when she looked up to find him staring down at her, in horror.

" _Clara_!"

She raised a hand to her nose and felt the blood dripping down slowly. She finally looked up at him in anger.

"You stupid old man! You broke my nose!" She yelled, the loud guitars drowning her voice.

The man ran a large hand through his grey curls and a panicked look appeared on him. He took out a handkerchief and gave it to her, which she quickly took in order to stop her bleeding. She began to feel afraid, as another wave of moshing had begun, and it was too dangerous for her to remain there, blood soaking through the cloth, the pain bubbling away. Suddenly, the thin man grabbed her hand and began to dig his way out of the crowd, as quickly as he could, pulling her along. If her nose hadn't been broken by him, she would of yelled for help, fearing she was being abducted. But she assumed he was trying to get her to safety. They made their way through the crowd, breathing became harder as they were being suffocated by so many, but soon enough they found their way towards the exit. When they reached cold air, the man spun around with a look of worry on him.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. What are you even doing here? I thought you were grading papers tonight?" His apparent scottish accent bursting away. Clara was so confused, and realized he had said her name inside the venue.

"Do you know me?" She groaned as she tilted her head backwards, preventing more loss of blood.

"Do I-are you okay? Have you got a concussion as well?" His eyebrows pinched together in a frown. Clara felt irritated and suddenly felt the need to slap him, which she did.

"Ow! Why are so hostile?" He spat.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you hit me in the _face_? And you keep rambling! You're bonkers! My nose is probably broken and I'm missing out on my favourite band! I paid a good amount of money for tonight  & instead of being in there? I'm out here! Because of you!" Clara yelled, stamping her foot on the ground, her head still tilted upwards.

"Well you wouldn't of had to pay if you hadn't lied to me!" The grey haired man yelled back. Clara's glare turned into a look of annoyance.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me you had grading to do, I could of brought you! Why wouldn't you tell me you were going to a concert if we do everything together?" The man huffed, crossing his arms.

"What are you even talking _about_? You're _high_ aren't you? Oh it's always the same with you old punks! With your plaid trousers and stupid hair, getting high at concerts and hurting those around you! And for your record there's only one man I do everything with, and it's definitely not you, you annoying old stick insect!" Clara screeched, throwing the bloody handkerchief at him, which he dodged. The man looked offended as she yelled at him, when suddenly his look changed into that of a sudden realization. He took a step forward, slipping another handkerchief out of his pocket, and placing it in her palm. She covered her bloodied nose again, tears filling her eyes. His took a look at her hair, then to her clothing.

"What year is this?" He asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. This man was out of his mind, and any drugs he took, were hitting him badly. She looked around, and realized no one else was there, not even a security guard. She became to feel unsecured, and realized maybe she ought to call the doctor. Or the police. No, definitely the doctor. She took a step back and when she spoke, her tone was dry.

"How drugged are you. It's 2013." He raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Ahhh...oops. I never checked before I came here."

"Yeah? I don't care. Now get lost before I call my boyfriend." Clara fumed, trying to sound tough, only to have the man stare her down, amused.

"Your _boyfriend_?"

"He's...yes, my..my boyfriend," Clara stammered, "and you'll regret everything you've done tonight."

"Oh, I already regret this. I'm sure he'll take care of it though, the memories. Tell me, could this boyfriend of yours hit me?" The man snickered. Clara felt a surge of anger pouring in her. Who did he think he was? The doctor was in fact, not her boyfriend. But he certainly acted the part when she needed him to. Now as for hitting someone, well, she just couldn't imagine it. Instead of replying, she took out her phone, and dialed the tardis. He answered immediately.

"Clara! What a surprise, I was just thinking of you. What do you say to some fish and chips on the planet of-" Clara cut him off, "Doctor, emergency. Come get me, you'll probably have to fight someone."

"Clara, i can't keep coming to your rescue everytime some bloke you're not interested in, hits on you." The Doctor complained, making her blush.

"No, this is a different scenario," she hissed, "I didn't get hit on, I got hit! I got elbowed! And the man that hit me is absolutely bonkers and didn't even help me!"

The silver haired man gaped at her, "I didn't help you? I brought you out to safety and I gave you my handkerchiefs!" Before Clara could bitterly reply, she heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing next to them, and she began to give the man a smirk, when she realized he was already walking away quickly.

"Oi! Come back here! You wait till my boyfriend gets here!" Clara screamed, waving the bloodied cloth.

The unknown man was far away now, yelling, "ahhh yes, suffocate me with his bow tie, will he? Tell him I said to erase your memory. It's important!" And with that, he did a penguin run around the corner.

"Clara? Are you alright?" She turned to find the doctor standing outside the TARDIS, a worried expression on his face. "No, I think my nose is broken. The idiot ran away! Can you believe that?" Clara fumed, walking past the doctor and into the TARDIS, leaving him to follow nervously.

"Ahhh yes, idiots do run away. I'm sure we can fix that little nose up right this second."

 

•••

 

He really needed to start paying attention to the years he landed, to avoid unnecessary confrontations like this one. As he landed in Clara's flat, if all went well, she would of forgotten the incident. He stepped out of the blue box, walking quietly out into the living room, only to find Clara sitting on her couch, magazine in hand.

"You broke my nose! I remember now! It was you!" Clara glared. The doctor sighed, wondering if it was best he stepped back in and flew away.

"You were suppose to tell chinny to erase your memory!" The Doctor spat back, causing Clara to stand up and approach him quickly, giving him a quick punch in the arm. "Yeah as if I was going to listen to a raging idiot like you!"

"Ow! What was that for?" The Doctor muttered, rubbing the delicate spot on his arm.

"For breaking my nose two years ago! And for ruining a great night, too." Clara snarled as she sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Oh so since your _boyfriend_  isn't here to punch me for you, you're doing it now?" The doctor smirked, causing Clara to blush furiously.

"My _boyfriend_ is standing right in front of me so he can't actually punch himself, CAN HE?" Clara threw her magazine at him, causing him to dodge quickly. He stared at her for a moment, and Clara averted her eyes, realizing what just came out of her mouth. Clara still considered him to be her boyfriend. He still had a chance with his impossible girl.

Quickly, the doctor went up to Clara and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked timidly.

"I'm taking you back to that concert, and I won't break your nose this time." He grinned as the TARDIS doors closed behind them.

"Beat that for a date, bowtie." He said under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
